


Eighty Years Later

by Tortellini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fights, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bucky wants his shrimpy best friend to stop getting beat up so much, so the two of them decide to make a bet. Which seemed totally reasonable at the time.Oneshot/drabble





	Eighty Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398037) by wingedcorgiart. 



"Steve," said a young Bucky one day, looking very proper. For once, his friend thought with a small smirk, despite his split lip from whoever had decided they wanted to beat him up that day. "You know what my biggest dream is?"

"...not being such a wet sock?" Steve muttered, though more to himself than to him. 

Bucky decidedly ignored him. Instead, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to show him. 

"It's eighty years from now. We're on a porch watching the sunset together." In a...you know, heterosexual way. Yep. "And then you say 'Maybe you were right, Bucky. Maybe fist-fighting fellas twice my size was dumb."

Steve was not impressed. 

"Buck, I will bet you $20 I will still be fighting guys then too."

Seemed reasonable. 

But then...eighty years later... 

Captain America was in fact still fist-fighting big guys. The Winter Soldier rolled his eyes. 

"Oh son of a--"


End file.
